Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-256696 discloses a fixing device including a heater, and a pressure belt providing a nip region in cooperation with the heater. The pressure belt is applied with a tension by a plurality of rollers. A pressure pad is disposed on an inner side of the pressure belt and at a portion where no roller is disposed in such a way that the nip region is provided between the heater and the pressure pad. Accordingly, an enlarged the nip region can be provided, and a portion of the heater that is in contact with a sheet can have an enlarged width, leading to an improvement in heating efficiency in the fixing device.